Christmas to remember
by ivoryrose75
Summary: Sydney and Nigel don't travel home for Christmas to their family. Sydney decides to invite Nigel for Christmas Eve. None of them have ever really thought everything is going to change on that special night.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I can not own Relic Hunter, none of the characters are mine. I just borrowed them for this story.**

* * *

><p>CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER<p>

Chapter 1

_**Happy Christmas, Mafdet!**_

Mighty snowflakes slowly fell down from the gray clouds coated sky.

Mafdet was sitting on the windowsill, her soft black nose pushed against the window. She perked up the ears and was thoughtfully listening to the silence.

Soft music filled the room. Billet agreeably crisped in the fireplace attired the whole sitting room in a silky orange light. Smell of the Christmas tree and the mistletoes softly filled the entire place.

Mafdet perked up her ears higher, as if she would hear some very intersting sounds. The kitten suddenly jumped down from her comfortable sitting place and had taken her way to the kitchen from where her nose sensed the enticing smell of the stuffed turkey. She hurried to her mistress and asked for a let out. She lifted her entreating green eyes to Sydney. Her mistress, when she caught sight of her look, must have broken into a smile. The sight of Mafdet with the red silk bow around her neck and the innocent kitten with her entreating gaze reminded Sydney on a serene Christmas card.

Mafdet was buffeting Sydney's long skirt with her forefeet making a sign, she wanted to go out. Syd, allowing to her appeal, hurried to the door and let out the animal.

Sydney was wearing a dress which was loosening her shoulders and slim arms. She felt creepy.

"Don't you stay out long, kitty! There is very cold outside!"

Mafdet gave a silent meow; she had to check out where that noise came from.

The door closed behind her. The silence of the backyard and the winter evening encompassed the cat.

She had been horrendously curious whether she had really heard that something she felt she did. Birds retired to their nest for a long time ago. The kitten's soft paws were tenderly sunk into the newly fallen snow. The mysterious voice assailed her ears again.

Mafdet started her way towards the voice while she deeply sniffed again and again from the December air which was full with interesting smells.

Snuffles become a way lauder, and the kitten tippy toe turned her head towards the voice. It sometimes sounded like human anon like grunt.

She started her way towards the mysterious voice.

"Who dares to disturb my territory after all?" – She wondered.

Her green eyes flashed in the darkness and quickly noticed the range of the sound. She'd seen a faint move and discovered small footprints in the snow.

"What that would be?" – She was chewing on the mystery. One thing was sure. Much too big for be a mouse.

She followed the sound. Her nose pushed against the strange little creature, which caused her stabbing pain, made her let out a desperate silent meow. She tried to stir the thing up with her paws, in exchange her prize were several quills.

Another desperate meow came out of her throat in fright and she hobbled along towards the front door. She landed in a snow-bank in hurry and her head and whole fur wetted. She let out a regretful silent meow.

The red silk bow was matted hanging down on her neck when she arrived to the front door. She tried to give a signal to Sydney, but it seemed her mistress hadn't heard her call. Sodden to the skin, feel chilly with her matted fur she sat down at the door-mat, waited for someone who would notice her. Groaned lugubriously and woefully told her story to the owl, ranged in a near tree, which was understandably hooted back to her.

Mafdet gave another fly to catch Sydney's attention to let her in the house. She sneaked away to the living room's window and jumped up to the outer windowsill which caused stabbing pain to her paws, but she hadn't seen her mistress. She returned back to the front door waiting on the door-mat.

A car got on the gate. Mafdet hoped Sydney's Christmas Eve guest arrived. The car retarded, a door slammed and suddenly tramp sounded.

The gate creakingly opened and a man came in. Mafdet, like a panther saliently started her way towards the guest. But in her way a dose of snow fell into her neck from the drip. The kitten groaned and meowed woefully. The young man hurried towards her, gently lifted up the wetted and hedgehog-quills scored kitty, and swept off most of the snow from her fur.

"Hello Mafdet" – he said.

Mafdet meowed lugubriously.

"As I see you got into a battle with a hedgehog!" – He continued and petted her fur under her neck and a bleak smile crossed his face. "Don't worry little girl, you'll get well soon!" – He said and with the cat on his arm started his way to the door, then rang the bell.

The door opened up several minutes later and Sydney with a smile on her face invited Nigel into the house.

"What have happened with you, Mafed?" – She asked.

The cat started to complain and circumstantially told her whole story.

Nigel, during the story telling bundled the fare ill animal into a blanket and started to pick out the quills from her nose with an eyebrow-clipper. Mafdet meowed displeased, she wanted to scratch too, but her feet had been kept in their place tightly by the man. He removed the quills with quick and definite movements, sterilized the wounds then the paws followed next.

The cat gratefully nuzzled close to him, while Nigel gifted her with a first class artificial mouse.

"Happy Christmas, Mafdet!"– He said, and then he lifted his gaze to Sydney.

"Happy Christmas, Sydney!" – He smiled at her.

"One thing's for sure, this Christmas will be a red-letter-day!"- She winked at him and petted the kitten's head.

"Happy Christmas, Nigel!" – She said and lightly and quickly kissed the corner of his lips then turned her gaze back on the cat.

"Happy Christmas, Mafdet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope, you like it. Please, review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: None of the Characters are mine. I just borrowed them for a little story.**

* * *

><p>CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER<p>

Chapter 2

**Christmas Eve**

Nigel put Mafdet into her sleeping basket airily. He felt, the kitty would need some sleep after the blows of the evening. He pet her neck once again, covered the animal with the corner of the blanket; her sleeping place had been bushed with.

"Good night kitty!" – He said. "You really would use a mighty sleep after this evening!"

Mafdet hugged the artificial mouse tight with her paws, which was given to her by Nigel, and silently meowed. She pushed her nose to the artificial mouse, and while she dropped off to sleep was still purring.

Nigel smiled at the kitten with love, and then started his way to the other side of the room.

He put some more billet on, and made up the fire.

He settled down one of the armchairs opposite the fireplace, and sank into his thoughts, watched the dance of the orange, red, blue, purple and yellow flames. He watched the fire for long, long minutes, his gaze melted and lost in the relic of elder days, through of the foggy veils of light. He sat there, folded his hands, his classy features looked a lot gentler and more innocent in the light of flames. His full lips gently winced several times. The colour of his eyes played in a particular shade of moss-green and smoky gray. Feathers had drawn light and gentle shades of his forehead.

Sydney mutely stood by him for minutes, fascinated by the man.

He'd been beautiful; he'd been much too beautiful for her to be true.

He reminded Sydney for a fabled prince of past ages, as he walks by the sand between the sunny white rocks with an inquiring look on his face watching the sea, a wisp of salt wind playing with his melted-honey colour hair locks, and splendour sunshine shining through dressing his hair in a marvellous golden colour.

Sydney lightly shook her head. She tried to dislocate herself back in reality.

"What am I doing?" "Aren't I fantasying about Nigel? " – She wondered.

She had never ever thought anyone could bear on her like this. Not Nigel Especially who'd been her assistant for long years now.

"How could it happen I haven't ever realized how beautiful he was?"

She soaked the sight of him again and again. Then she slowly and silently got closer to him, and touched his shoulder.

Nigel's muscles tensed by her touch, then a bit embarrassed he turned towards Sydney.

"Hello, Syd!" – He gifted her with a tender smile. "Please, forgive me because I haven't noticed, you are here! It seems I sank into my thoughts a bit too deep." – He said and the tone of his voice sounded a way deeper than usual.

Smooth thrill ran through all over Sydney's torso effect by the unusual tone and Nigel's particular smile.

"Are you feeling chilly, Syd?" – He asked, and rubbed her naked shoulders.

His touch had been smooth and forceful at the same time.

Sydney wanted to open her lips for a word but Nigel averted her.

"Wait a minute!" – He said then he aimed his black velvet jacket he put on the back of one of the chairs before the Mafdet-action.

A few millions of butterflies started their crazy dance in Sydney's stomach caused by the touch of the man. Her legs weakened.

"What have happening to me?" – She asked herself while she leant against Nigel's armchair; otherwise she felt her weakened knees wouldn't hold her in that moment.

She looked after the man. Her eyes swept through his slim torso, his long neck. How much he had changed in the past several years! The weak, awkward boy became a true man in the past few years. His shoulders widened, his arms strengthened.

Sydney swept through Nigel's body once again and settled at his well-formed backside. What a shame he usually hides it under his long shirts! – She wondered. She recalled memories of several hunts, when luckily she'd been delighted of the sight of his neat shape. She again had to take cognizance of his assistant, what a sight for sore eyes he was.

She sank into her thoughts, then suddenly turned her head away for fear of he would caught her on watching him.

Nigel slowly got off his jacket of the back of a chair and started his way towards Sydney. The woman felt her cheeks redden. What a luck the whole room is lighten up with the fireplace's light only! – She thought.

Nigel whiled for a moment at the sleeping basket of Mafdet, Sydney could delighted of the sight of his noble features in this way. She let her supporter then and straigthened to focus on the colourful, dancing flames.

Soft fingers touched her shoulders when Nigel covered her with his jacket. The unwaited touch caused another smooth thrill ran through all along her body.

"If only I would pass through this special tingle every day! – She wondered and gloated upon the flames.

She felt she would see Nigel and herself in the dance of the flames as if their naked skin would touch.

"I went totally crazy!" – She chid herself, and then she collected the rest of her power, and turned to the man with a dashing smile.

"Thank you, Nigel!" – She said. "Dinner is ready. Let's have it before it would get cold!"

She hooked on the man, and guided him towards the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Let me know what you think. Thanks in advance<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: None of the characters of Relic Hunter are mine.**

* * *

><p>CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER<p>

Chapter 3

**Roast Turkey and Too Much Wine**

Sydney started her way towards the kitchen and Nigel followed her.

"Let me help you, Syd!" – He said .

"Everything's done, Nigel, although there is a bottle of wine in the fridge. Wouldn't mind open it?

",Syd, Of course, I open it right off. Where can I find the corkscrew?

"It's in the second drawer next to the cooker."

Sydney started to slice the roast turkey, she put the prettily toasted fillets on the well-dish then she got it and put it on the middle of the dining table. She placed the garnishes – she'd earlier picked into pretty Chinas – on the table too, and placed them in a style they could fit comfortable at the table.

Nigel – during her action – put the bottle of wine he brought with him into the fridge, opened the one he found there and filled the prepared glasses, then he put the salad dishes on the table before Sydney could do that.

Sydney slowly lit up the four red candles, one after another, in the two decorative yellow-brass candelabras. She switched off all of the lights but one on the side of the dining room.

Nigel drawn out the chair Syd wanted to sit down, he pushed in under her then he sat down too.

Sydney, during she made busy herself with the serving, thought how lucky she was that Nigel was spending this special night with her.

The near cheer which sank between them, and the beautiful Christmas Eve filled her heart with warmth.

Soft silence settled on them and the magic enchanted both of the relic hunters.

The silence of the evening had broken by Nigel's voice.

"Thank you Syd, you invited me for this wonderful dinner."

"Me thank you, you spend this night with me. It means a lot!"

The candlelight was dancing elfishly in Nigel's eyes. Sydney discovered a start of a happy smile in the corner of her TA's eyes drifted down through his pale skin to his lips. Sydney's clamorous heartbeat answered for the smile of Nigel's.

"Sydney, nothing else would fill me up with more delight." – He answered, and then he clink his glass to Sydney's while his gaze detained hers.

"Happy Christmas, Sydney!"

"Happy Christmas, Nigel!" – She replied, then she suddenly had taken a swing at her wine, it almost turned aside.

"I don't know what's happening to me." – She thought. "I feel like I've been 16 years old at my first date again!" "How could it happen that Nigel's simple gestures can make me feel like this?" "Why it's Nigel?" "Why right now?"

"Have you heard anything about Claudia lately?" – She asked; as it were dislocate her from the rummy situation.

Nigel answered with a smile.

"She sent me mail last week in typical Claudia-style, she was asking for designing a part of the New Year's collection in Rome." – He said.

"Of course, the Claudia–type–of–hint was inevitable about how much she would prefer to design a men's swim-suit collection." – grinned Nigel.

Sydney burst into laughter.

"She called me up several days before. She really had the jitters because of the show. I feel she really found what she always meant to do! Indeed, I guess the show is today! I think we are going to hear about her soon!"

"I'm sure we will!" – replied Nigel with an elfish smile on his face.

The light chat about Claudia was followed by big silence again. Nigel filled the glasses with wine and Sydney had taken a swing at her wine again and stole a glance at him.

The elfish smile still played in his eyes and the corner of his lips, she felt to kiss him, but she rather concentrated to her dish, although she hasn't been hungry anymore, leastways not for the food on her plate.

Luckily Nigel almost finished his dish while Sydney reached for her glass, and slowly sipped a gulp.

Nigel had a damper the last bites with his wine, than he said.

"Syd, are you okay? You hardly eat anything!"

"Of course I'm okay Nige, but I guess while I was preparing the dishes I filled up with the sight. Not to tell about the sampling." – She smiled.

Sydney started to pick up the dishes and she went to the kitchen with the plates. Nigel downed the last gulp, and then he jumped up and started his way after Sydney with the last two dishes.

She put the deserving rest of food into smaller dishes and the undeserving ones landed into the waste-bin. She put the empty dishes into the dish-washer machine. She usually hasn't used it for washing up one or two plates, only in special occasions like this day was.

She cleaned her hands by the kitchen tap, and she brought the prepared cookie plates into the sitting room and placed them on the little table, next to the sofa. Nigel brought in the new bottle of red wine, the corkscrew and the two glasses put them on the same small table.

The fireplace lightened the table and the sofa which deep burgundy drape looked like velvet in the silky light of the flames.

Nigel put some more billet on save the fire from going out.

Sydney went to Mafdet's sleeping basket and she acknowledged the cat was peacefully slumbering, pushing her nose to the very new artificial mouse.

Nigel filled both of their glasses in this time, and had chosen a heart-shaped, gingerbread which had some crisps almonds on it.

"Hm… it's divine, Syd!"

She replied with a smile on her lips.

"I really hope so! Do you know how long it takes to make them look like that? It felt like years to me! – She laughed. "But hey, I'm truly happy you like them!" "When I've been a little girl I always helped to my mom to make the cookies." – She said. "It seemed funny that time, but now I know how much work she'd done to bring Christmas in our house."

"I remember we too always had very blithe Christmas eves. Tonight, when I stepped into your house's door the smells and the lights brought back so many memories, when mom and Mrs. Whitney, our house keeper were preparing for Christmas, how dad, Preston and I were playing until late night." – A bleak smile touched his lips. "Even Preston had been bearable at Christmas time." – He winked at Sydney who replied with a rippling laughter.

"Truly, how could it happen you haven't flown back to England?" – She asked.

"Ah, Preston spends the holiday with his newest girlfriend somewhere on the South Pacific's. Anyway, I'd rather being here, with you, tonight." – replied with a lovely smile. "I'm sure Preston and I would go on each others nerves, as we usually do." – He laughed.

Sydney coincidently nodded.

"Dad spends his holiday with Jenny too. They travelled to a ski tour. The truth, they wanted me to go with them but when you told me you won't go back to England, I thought I'd rather spend this holiday with you. Jenny is very nice but…"

Nigel's cheeks lightly blushed. Sydney's words about she'd rather spending the Christmas with him than anyone else, touched the depth of his soul. He turned his eyes towards the flames in the fireplace and he had a faraway look on his face. He sipped a gulp of his wine, then put the glass back to the small table and turned his gaze back to the flames.

Syd leaned over Nigel to reach her glass on the small table.

Long chocolate coloured ringlets grazed Nigel's face. The silky stroke of the locks filled him up with well-known, pleasant feelings.

Syd lifted her glass and she nuzzled back to her place while she slowly gulped from her drink, she raised her eyes towards the flames. Nigel gently watched her boss's lovely, exotic features, delighted in their beauty.

Syd, as if she would feel, Nigel was watching her, turned her face towards his. Their lips were only several inches distance from each other. The look in Syd's eyes become more serious and she discovered a little fright in Nigel's eyes.

She put the glass back on the table, similar she lifted it of before, the way their faces touched and Nigel's heart started to panting because of the closeness of Syd.

Sydney lessened the earlier several inches distance between them, her breath stoked Nigel's face, and then she said. Her voice had been deep, deeper than Nigel had ever heard.

"Nigel, what are you truly missing from your life through the last several Christmases?"

Nigel swallowed, and then mumbled.

"I… I d…don't really kn….know, Syd. There is a l…lots of thing which are m.. miss…sing from my life."– He replied.

"What do you aspire to? What are you dreaming about?"

"S… Syd… I… I.."

"Fire away, Nigel!"

"I… I d…don..don't really kn..know, Syd" – his embarrassment become more and more strong, his face turned into scarlet red.

"But You Know It, Nigel! If you don't dare to tell me, then…."

Their lips almost touched. Nigel's heart jumped into his throat, the smell of Sydney's skin and soft hair almost knocked him silly. He felt he'd faint immediately.

"Syd… Sydney .. you'd… d…drunk too m… much" – he groaned.

"No, Nigel! I am Not Drunk!"

"Syd… me… y…you… "

Nigel tried to pull back but before he could even start the move Sydney's hot, soft lips touched his. He softly and passionately returned the kiss while he caressed her hair and stoked her back. His fingers dig in Syd's hair, his other hand pulled her closer by her hip. Their bodies tensed and their kisses became more intenese, more passionate. Their tongues danced slower than faster following the rithm of flames in the fireplace. She felt his masculinity against her.

She runs her hands down on his sides, her kisses become more pretentious. She started to pull out of his shirt from his slacks; her hands caressed him under the cloth up from his waist. She felt his nipples harden then her fingers wandered down to his hip.

Nigel caressed her thighs, his hands wandered upper at the fly of her dress, and his fingers slipped through suspenders, felt hot, soft flesh.

Her body tensed from the touch and started to open his shirt, button by button, kiss by kiss. Nigel silently moaned by desire.

He slipped his fingers up on her hip and waist in he kissed her lips and chin, down on her throat, rained her shoulders with tiny little kisses, than he started to pull off the strap.

Sydney sighed by eagerness while Nigel pulled off the zip on the back. The cloth lightly slipped down on her shoulders.

The moment was broken by the shrill ring of the telephone.

The sudden and unexpected noise give both of them a jump.

"Ah no! It cannot be true!" – Her mind cried out as laud as it could be without words. She tried not to take cognizance of the ring and she damned herself because she forgot to switch on her answering machine. She hoped the ringing will stop, but it hasn't happened.

"S…Syd" – started Nigel "I… I'm… really.. s…sorry…"

As the ringing become more and more eager, Nigel's embarrassment deepened more and more.

Syd looked at him. The sparkle of passion still dancing in her eyes, but – maybe in the first time of his life – Nigel had been at a loss to understand what he was seeing in the mirror of those beautiful deep eyes. An undrawn question appeared in the man's look. Sydney was still wearing the look; Nigel had been at a loss to understand. She slowly turned her eyes away from him; she slightly turned down her head, got up, and went to the phone.

Nigel sat up from the previous, half-lain position, he run his fingers through his hair, his opened-wide shirt hang freely. He elbowed on his knees and put his head on his hands.

"Heavens! What the heck I'm doing here! Syd… and I… we..almost… Oh My God!"

She, still under effect the earlier events, slowly and half-heartedly picked up the phone.

"Sydney Fox is here. Who's speaking?"

Claudia's peevish little voice came from the other side of the line.

"Ah Syd, I've really been in the hope of a kinder welcome! May I disturbed something? I feel if you wouldn't be such happy because of my call!" – Sydney envisioned the dizzy little blond had been in the poutes.

"You dearly disturb right now, come to that!" – She thought but only said...

"It isn't the best time…"

"That's right, and then I hang it off!" – She said.

"I'm sorry Claudia! I really was all agog to get your call. I'd really like to know how your show went!" – She said although she wished to slap it down and return to Nigel to continue what they hardly got started.

Nigel pulled himself together for this time. He started to button up his shirt, tucked it into his slacks which felt quite tight in this moment.

"Oh My God! How could I lose my restrain this time? I could always hold my urges back!" – He wondered while he was dreadfully mad at himself because of losing control over his desires. He ran his fingers through his hair again, and he felt he has to go away, as soon as possible, before his eagerness would become more immoderate!

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thanks for reading, please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I do not own the characters of Relic Hunter. **

* * *

><p>CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER<p>

Chapter 4

_**Hurt and fear**_

Nigel slowly lifted of off the sofa. He was standing there turned towards the fireplace. His fingers still dig in his hair. His form looked almost like shadow in the light of flames. He slowly turned up his head and his eyes settled on a picture in a frame, placed on the top of the fireplace, he hasn't noticed before. Golden stripes ran on the sides of the wide, marble-patterned frame, and the inner frame was decorated the same way. He had got off the picture with his left hand, it portrayed Syd and himself. Derek had taken that picture once on a mutual hunt. Syd and Nigel, both of them made silly face, burse into laughter. Nigel in holding the picture broke into a little smile, but almost in the same moment shocked him the recognition he has the same picture in a similar, bit darker frame by his bedside table in his flat.

He placed the picture back to its original position as if the frame would burn his hands. His lips formed an untold word. He turned round, and looked at Sydney who was looked away from him, still talking by the phone with Claudia a little bit more loosened. He had heard, Syd had asked their favourite ex-secretary about the show and she had ardently detailed the events.

Nigel had taken a step forward than check, and had changed on the previous direction started his way right, towards the dining room. His black velvet jacket still hanging on the back of the chair, Syd was sitting on earlier but she got off in dinner. Nigel lifted off the cloth from the back of the chair, and got the whiff of the smell of Syd's perfume. The luscious smell and the earlier happenings rebound him at full blast, caused stabling pain in his heart. The smell of Syd encompassed him, and he'd lived through again every little moment of this night.

Syd said goodbye to Claudia in the very moment.

Nigel felt he has to get out of there.

"Nigel …"

Sydney started her way towards him, wearing a smile on her lips; she wanted to tell him what they were talking about with Claudia, when she realized Nigel was wearing his jacket.

"Nigel… you.. What is this all about?" – She asked bewilderedly.

"Syd I have to… I think it's better be going…"

"Nigel, don't …."

"Thank you for the beautiful evening, Syd, but I must… I … have to …go." – He answered.

Sydney felt as if she would have been slapped on her face.

"Nigel…"

"Good night, Syd!"

Nigel off the peg his coat and slipped into that underway, than went to the door. He turned back for a moment, his gaze had been unrecognizable, than without saying a word, stepped out of the house into the freezing, December night. The door closed behind him in a hollow voice.

* * *

><p>Sydney uncomprehendingly stood by the door. She felt shattered, she felt abjection. One teardrop wondered out of the corner of her eye. She leaned against the wall, than slipped down next to it, buckled up, the runaway tears was swelling into stream. The firstly silent crying changed into hard sobbing.<p>

The sudden noise made Mafdet jump; she pricked her ears to identify the direction of the unusual sound. She has never heard anything like this before. She started her way towards Sydney, from whose direction the hurtful voice came. She carefully snaked along, she slowly nuzzled close to her, but her overture hasn't brought the wished result. She tried again and this time it seemed much more effective, and Syd's slim fingers caressed her ears. Mafdet jumped from her knees to her lap, she nuzzled up to her neck, her little pink tongue licked her cheek, than nuzzled closed to her again and purred silently.

Syd hugged her with the left hand than slowly got off of the floor, but because her strength left her, she still leaned against the wall for several moments, than slowly and cautiously started her way back to the sitting room in she swept away the last, almost dried up tears with her hand. She looked at the sofa for a moment which on not long before Nigel and her almost becomes one for ever if the phone call of silly Claudia wouldn't disturb their tête-à-tête. Syd touched her lip. She still felt the sweetness of his kiss. It brought back every little moment twitted her to the two of them. Nobody had ever kissed her the way like he did! Recognition hit her like lightening; neither had she ever kissed anyone before like she kissed him! Maundering teardrop gushed out of the corner of her eye and started its way down on her cheek but she suddenly swept that away. She lifted off her glass of the small table, and drank the rest of her wine, she filled the glass again, and than with Mafdet in one and the glass in the other hand she sank back to the sofa. She sipped a gulp from her drink and she gazed into the flames with a faraway look on her face. She lifted her head up and her eyes caught sight of the photograph. Letting the cat, she stood up and sipped another gulp. She had taken a step towards the fireplace, settled the glass to the top of it, got off the picture, and returned back to the sofa with that, than sat down. She stared at the picture for long moments in she pulled up her legs, she hold the photograph close to her heart. Nigel's masculine smell was still clearly appreciable on the cushion she put down her head on. A salty teardrop started its way out of her eye, rolled down on her cheek. She holds the cushion tighter and she buried her face into the cloth. Nigel's smell encompassed her, as if he would still be there, next to her. She felt so lonesome and abandoned like never before. The emptiness, she felt inside was tearing her heart apart. The pang she felt launched a new stream of tears from the beautiful, deep pair of almond shaped eyes. Sydney silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Freshly felled snow was creaking under Nigel's boots. He turned up the collar and he pulled tighter of his coat. The cold wind bit in his face. He hoped it would clear his mind of the thoughts, which strengthened and become a lot clearer in his sudden solitude.<p>

The things which had happened between Sydney and him lived inside him painfully alive. He has to shoo those thoughts! He simply has to shut out the happened things, to turn everything back to normal as it was before. Although he knew in the bottom of his heart he fights a losing battle with his feelings, because he knew everything is absolutely hopeless. He'd been a doomed man. He always knew if he and Sydney would ever get closer, he couldn't be the same man. Sydney was his life. She'd meant everything to him. She'd been the only woman he'd truly ever loved and he'll love her forever. He would give his life for her.

But he'd been frightened. He'd been afraid of that everything which has happened between Sydney and he would only mean an intrigue to her, and he knew this bruise would kill him if he would see her in the arms of any other men. He felt a part of his heart was tearing apart from the thought of that.

"How could I continue my work after this as if nothing would have ever been happened? Sydney would not ever feel the way I do." – He told himself.

"What if she would?" – The question was asked from a voice came from the depth of his soul.

"No, I haven't any chance!" – He fought back.

"A woman who doesn't feel anything wouldn't kiss the way like she does! A woman, who doesn't feel anything, wouldn't look at you the way like she does!" - said the browbeating voice. "What was it, if not love in her eyes you've seen?"

"I would be only one of the scores of men! I'm unable to be anyone like that! She means the world to me but she doesn't feel the same!"

"Doesn't she? Mightn't you do afraid of take on everything life could give you, to get everything you wished for all through you life? You're just a coward! How could you judge her, when you doubt your own senses? How would you dare to take on the love of a woman like her, if you don't dare to take on your own feelings? Can't you see how your paranoia is killing her?"

"STOP IT!" – Nigel's mind almost shouted.

"I just can't do that, because you know what the truth all about is! You have to decide what you want, and dare to take on everything, a real man has to take on, because Sydney needs a real man! You have to face reality, and take on everything life could give you!"

Nigel had shaken his head and hoped the voice will leave him alone.

"I'll take leave of my own senses at the end!" – He wondered.

The voice never replied again.

* * *

><p>Nigel had seen an old, happy couple on the other side of the street, who were walking back home from the midnight mass. Their hands enwreathed into each other. Nigel felt a pang in his heart. If only Sydney and he would be such happy, old couple one day! Hand in hand, through all those long years, happily ever after. Wind stiffened and the old lady had caught after her hat before the wind would blow down it from her head, her husband pulled her closer to protect her from cold.<p>

Nigel turned down his head and slid his hands into the pocket of his coat. His left hand came up against a tiny object. He hadn't known abruptly what that could be, so he slowly clinched it and pulled out of his pocket.

He held a dark green, velvet jewellery box in his hand. He slowly opened it. The lachrymose, emerald pendant was hanging on a slim, white-gold lace, glinted in the light of the street lamp. Nigel stared at the jewellery for several minutes; he had it made for Sydney.

He found the particularly beautiful stone in a London jeweller's shop on his last England visit, and his first thought had been how beautiful it would look on Syd's neck. Emerald had been the symbol stone of May, it had been the month he started to work for Sydney 5 years ago and the top of it, and it had been his birth month too.

He felt he would be by Sydney's side with the emerald necklace, even if their job would tear them apart for shorter or longer times, even if he wouldn't be next to her the stone would protect her from everything bad on his behalf.

As if Nigel would see, the light of the stone intensified for a moment, than he closed down the top of the jewellery box sank it back into the pocket of his coat.

"What a fool I've been! I haven't even given the present to Syd! Why did I caused her of everything I wanted the same way too! This jewellery could be only Syd's, and there isn't anyone on this whole world, to who I would rather give my heart if only for a moment!"

Nigel turned around and hurriedly started his way back to Sydney's house. He ran away from her about two hours ago.

"How deep I'd hurt her!" – He accused himself! "She might not want to talk to me never again! How could I behave her the way I did? I wonder how she feels right now. I wonder what she thinks now."

While these thoughts crossed his mind, Nigel arrived at Sydney's and rang the bell.

Nobody opened the door.

Nigel wondered whether Syd would ever be willing to let him in, but in the very moment when the thought crossed his mind the door has opened and a very tired, little bit ruffled Syd appeared on the other side with mascara went out of curl and in a bit crinkly dress. She fell on his neck, and hugged him tight as much as she could in the half-opened door. Nigel held her tight and tenderly caressed her hair.

"Would you ever forgive me, Syd?" – He asked in he pushed the door behind them to save Sydney from getting a cold.

"Don't you dare to leave me here, like this, never again, Bailey!"

He caressed her face and her hair, than pulled her closer and hugged her tight.

"Please, forgive me, because I've been such a fool, Syd… "

He slowly released her and reached for the small, dark green jewellery box into the pocket of his coat than he continued.

"I still forgot to give this to you." – Than he opened the box.

Sydney looked at the jewellery, her lips parted from amusement.

"This is… beautiful, Ni … gel, I haven't…. I have never…." – her slim fingers stroked the dark green stone than Nigel's fingers which kept the box. The touch of Sydney caused a smooth thrill ran through on his spine.

"Would you …. please… put it on?" – She asked.

"Of course, Syd, it's my pleasure!"

She clasped her hair and let the man put the jewellery on. Nigel clasped the necklace with trembling fingers. Sydney turned towards him and let her hair flowing down. Nigel with his lips parted, stared at her, delighted in her beauty. The emerald on Sydney's neck looked a lot more amazing, Nigel ever imagined in his finest dreams.

"You are so beautiful, Syd." – He said in his voice sank to a whisper.

"Thank you, Nigel." – She smiled, and slowly pushed his coat down on his shoulder, than hang it on the hat-and-coat-rack.

Her hand reached for Nigel's, and pulled him closer to herself, her other hand stroked his face, she tenderly kissed him, than drawn him after herself, towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I do not own Relic Hunter and none of the characters are mine. I just borrowed them for this story.**

* * *

><p>CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER<p>

Chapter 5

**A Christmas To Remember**

Mafdet questioningly looked after them. Anyhow, she'd been glad to see her mistress happy again. The earlier things really made her jump. She could calm down that time, when Sydney's fingers touched her finally. Fortunately, it seems everything has straightened out for now.

The kitty was plodding her way back to her basket, than fixed her blanket. She held up her little head, and had watched the lights of the Christmas tree for a moment, than cocked her ears whether any other frightening or unusual voice would come, because she felt it had been more than enough for today, or even for the rest days of this year!

She hadn't heard anything, but silence.

Last, she jumped up on the windowsill, and stared out of the night. Mighty snowflakes started to fall again from the sky.

She pushed her nose to the window-glass, and she was watching how wind was stirring snowflakes, than jumped down. She went to her basket, made the last strokes on her sleeping place, snuggled down comfortable and hugged her new Christmas present close to her.

She made a finishing sniff from the artificial mouse, than went off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Syd and Nigel reached the top of the stairs, and only several steps parted them from getting into the bedroom.<p>

Syd still held Nigel's hand tight, as if he would have been some especially precious relic, for fear of losing it when she finally had found it again.

Nigel stopped at the bedroom's door, and turned Syd towards himself. His look had been serious, faded the smile which played in the corner of Sydney's lips, and she questioningly looked at him. Her lips parted a little than asked.

"What have happened, Nigel?"

Nigel's hazel eyes played in a precious, greenish shade.

"Sydney, are you sure, you want this?" – He asked.

"Of course, I'm sure, Nigel!" – She answered surprised.

"I don't mean THAT, Syd." – He answered. "Are you sure, you want ME? I am Nigel, Syd. Nigel Bailey, your teaching assistant, you work together with more, than 5 years."

Sydney opened her lips for a word but Nigel continued.

"Syd, I am NOT a hero. I am not like those men, you usually attracted to. I am Nigel Bailey and I can't be anyone else, Syd. I am not Dallas, Grey, Francois, not even Derek Lloyd … and I will not ever be, Syd.

"I don't want you to be anyone else, Nigel!"

"Syd, are you wholly sure you want to be with ME? If you say yes, everything will change, Syd. You know nothing will be the same, never again…"

"Yes, I know it, Nigel." – She said in she turned down her head a little bit.

"I don't want an intrigue, Syd. If you choose me, I don't want you only for a night, for a day or for a weekend, I want the whole you. If you can't imagine this with me, we better not to start it, because we would destroy everything. I don't want to lose you, Syd and if you don't feel the way I do, and if you don't want the whole thing like this I … understand. But … but if you are sure in this; I will try to make you feel the happiest woman in the world. I do anything for your everlasting happiness. You are the most important thing in my life and I don't want to crash our friendship forever because of the sake of an intrigue. If you sure in me …. and you … in us, Syd and you still want to be with me after all, I will be the happiest man in the world."

Sydney looked at Nigel. Her dark eyes had looked a lot darker than ever before.

"Nigel I have never been such sure in anything yet! I love you, Nigel and this is not only for a night! I know you and I, we have to be together. I've always known but I didn't dare to confess it not even to myself. You are the only man I can trust in 100 percent. You know me better than my own father. You are the one I'm always happy to be with. You are the one who brightens up my day when I am feeling down. I have never felt the way like this before, not for anyone else and I know I won't feel this, never again."

"Syd, if it's true I'm the happiest man in the world! I have never met such wonderful woman as you are! I love you from the bottom of my heart. I … have never loved anyone else, the way, I love you, and I won't ever love again like this … I just couldn't!"

The light had glinted on Sydney's emerald necklace. Nigel pulled her closer, stroked her hair back from her face and deeply, softly, long and lecherously kissed her. The sudden swirl, the kiss launched in both of them vertiginously pulled them into a depth; none of them had ever been there before.

Syd pushed Nigel's jacket down on his shoulder which landed on the floor in they broke the kiss for a moment than she had taken his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

Nigel closed the door behind them, he held his back to it, than he pulled her closer by the waist, he kissed her softly than deepened the kiss. Sydney felt herself in heaven.

"This man really knows how to kiss!" – The thought crossed her mind in that moment, than let herself melt in the feeling while she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tighter, to feel his closeness more.

Nigel's hands wandered down on her hip to hold her tighter. He'd pushed her hair back with his other hand, his thumb caressed her face in he broke the kiss to have their breaths back. His thumb wandered down on her lips and he caressed them with grace. Syd's eyelashes still had been closed; her lips had been mildly parted.

"How beautiful she is!" – thought Nigel.

When the thought crossed his mind slim fingers touched the back of his hand, than Sydney guided him towards the bed.

* * *

><p>The room had been lighted by the street lamp only, dressed the whole place in a foggy light.<p>

Syd and Nigel sat next to each other.

Syd hasn't done anything but watching Nigel for several minutes, while she stroked away a feather from his eye and she ran her fingers down on his face. His eyes brightened in a wonderful shade of smoky gray.

There wasn't any man who would have ever looked at her like he did. She saw a variety of love, passion, adoration and honour in his eyes. Now she realized why she couldn't ever anchored by any man before. Nobody ever loved her like Nigel does. Most of the men wanted sex only or several pleasant hours but not Sydney, herself. She hardly believed all she ever wanted had been there, next to her, all through those years! Her fingers crossed through Nigel's hair.

"I love you, Nigel!"

"I love you too, more than anything in this world!"

Sydney leaned closer to him and softly, lusciously kissed him, first his lips than his chin, down on his neck, than she slowly started to unbutton his shirt one button after the other in she stroked his chest.

Nigel lifted Syd's chin, looked deep in her eyes and kissed her passionately, the way it had taken her breath away. Nigel's fingers dig into her hair in his other hand started to unzip her dress.

Sensual thrill ran through Sydney's spine caused by Nigel's touch and the intense of their kiss in she eased him from the lumber shirt. The zip got loosened and Sydney's dress easily slipped down on her shoulder to her waist.

Nigel approvingly looked at her in Syd stroked his arms and all over his bust, delighted in every tiny tense of the muscles caused by her touch.

Nigel pulled her closer, to feel her hot flesh on his own. He drawn her in another sensual kiss in he caressed her back, than slowly opened her bra.

* * *

><p>Dawn's first light came through the bedroom's window and slipped to the bed. Nigel in a half elbowing position admiringly watched the silently slumbering Sydney.<p>

He stroked a lock out of her face. Syd nuzzled into the soft touch in her sleep and her lips slightly parted. Nigel couldn't surmount the temptation and he softly kissed her wonderful lips who softly reciprocated the kiss in her sleep.

"How beautiful she is! I hardly believe all this have happened! It feels like a beautiful dream but this is the truth!" – He thought.

Nigel had never been as happy as he'd been that time. He had never thought Syd would feel the way he did. He didn't dare to cling in a hope her most beautiful dream was the same like his.

Nigel had known everything would change and this change would be the finest thing in the whole world.

Syd nestled closer to Nigel and he lay back to the pillow and turned his face towards Sydney. His left arm rested under her head. Syd put her head on Nigel's chest to hear his heartbeat. The touch of her hot skin caused a thrill to Nigel. He felt, he finally arrived home after long years wandering, to the place he always belonged to, to Sydney.

His fingers gently caressed her face and her hair, in he wispy kissed the top of her head, while a tender smile played on his lips.

He knew that he wouldn't ever forget this holiday. It's going to be a Christmas to remember, forever.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I had written this Christmas story 3 years ago. I dedicate it to my friends Angie and Kathy who helped me a lot to feel I can write a longer story too. I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews.<strong>

**Wish all of you a very happy Christmas.**


End file.
